Of Similar Souls
by Alexandria Biast
Summary: Alexandria was immortal, a vampire, teaching at Hogwarts. When Remus Lupin decided to intervene with her classes, her nice facade disappeared. Only one man could calm her down, and he hated the werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

Dementors? The one who allowed a sanction for Dementors to be outside of their normal jurisdiction, let alone near Hogwarts, was to be found, their wand taken and thrown into Azkaban. But, the Gods forgetting her warning, the one was, none other than Albus Dumbledore; whom she had, for the goodness of her heart, no respect left.

Not since he allowed Norbeta, Fluffy and The Basilisk to be treated badly in the school, the most latter being saved by only her at the very last moment. Animal cruelty, in all forms, Magical and non, was disgusting to her, along with any crime to Magical and Non-Magical plants and creatures. Innocent things. she would only harm them in self-defence. Human beings on the other hand... She would kill on a whim.

The train slowed, slowed enough that students, from Houses unlike, popped their heads outside the compartments. Prefects, with their shining old and new badges, rushed students back into their seating, for they knew, as they were informed by the Head Boy and Head Girl, what was aboard the Hogwarts Express.

The Lady sat alone, excluding a Spectre bat, a Maine Coon Kneazle and a Grim puppy, the room silent as she reread a book, Monster Book of Monsters. All that was heard was the intake of breath each creature took. Silence; the pure bliss. Silent until the Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater came rushing in.

"Demen—" She panted. The Head compartment was on the front end of the train, she rushed all the way to the back. "Dementors stopped the train, the middle of the train is almost frozen. Please help before someone is kis—"

"Kissed? A student in Hogwarts kissed by a Dementor?" She chuckled. What an amusing thought, a student of Hogwarts, not even a worm would kiss these foul people. "Fine, I'll go help. You three, stay. Mist, make sure the book doesn't follow, scared enough first years already."

Her little mutters began, a habit she made sure was helpful, all her mutters were of various spells and incantations. They warmed her up, even if she was in a pair of leggings and a thin tank top with flats; the animal hair covering her clothes was removed soon enough. Her feet took her to the compartment of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and, she supposed, the new Professor.

Her hazel eyes, pupils widening enough to hide the amber colour, gazed over the creature in question. Her lips pursed in an irritated manner.

Tattered robes made from shadows draped his body, allowing his face to be hidden and grey boned fingers to be seen. The robe would have to be made from shadows, no Magical or Muggle fabric did what that fabric could; flowing yet stiff, transparent yet opaque, plain yet one could see the despair and remorse in its folds.

Clawed hands drew closer to Potter, hissing a deep tone that froze the boy. Her eyes dared the creature to touch him, to take his soul. The hood of the creature tilted as if to question her judgment, though he was rightful to do so. He withdrew his hand, clasping her neck as if to suck her happiness and soul out.

What a poor meal it would have!

The punishment for allowing the Boy-Who-Lived to die wasn't worth it, she did want to see it though, even if it would not affect her. He could die for all she cared, he was simply a human, not worth a moment of her time.

Her own touched the wrist of the grey hand, clasping her fingers around the wrist firmly.

"I, in your best interest, would let go of my throat." It did as she asked, bowing his head slightly to communicate his understanding. "Thank you. You should go before someone tries to prove how tough they are and anger you, though it would be good entertainment. Go, and find the one who is your target."

A small swirl of mist, only a creature of shadow could make the mist so dark yet beautiful, appeared in his bony hand, turning into a frost flower. He handed her an apology. She said a simple thank you and good luck. He left the three students, Professor, and Mistress.

"Well then, he's told his colleagues and they'll leave the train alone until we get to Hogwarts. See you at school. I'll be seeing the driver."

The Professor, Remus Lupin she recognised when he sat up, spoke, flabbergasted. "Just who are you, Miss? How did you speak to a Dementor?!"

She left, lips tugging and mirth rising at his rushed words.

"Who is that? Harry, do you know?"

"Who doesn't?" Weasley said, opening a chocolate frog he had saved. He passed a piece to Potter. "Blimey! My brothers said that she's one of the cruellest teachers here, just as bad as Snape, and never had her yet. Hell, I don't want to."

"Our Mistress of Beasts. She becomes a Professor when she feels like it, every decade or two, or when something frighteningly bad was going to happen. Hagrid informed us about her last year. Her name is Alexandria Biast, a Seelentrinker, a Soul—" The next word Hermione uttered sent chills down Remus Lupin's spin, alarm masked fear as she finished her sentence. "—Drinker Vampire."

Alexandria was not human. As one alive could not help but live, she could not help but touch and caress the boney creatures that lured the carriages closer to the awaiting students. The creatures, with such eeriness most students did not want to enter the carriages they carried, allowed her to pet them, as they allowed each and every year.

A taller, wider and stronger Thestral came closer to Alexandria, behind it was his mate, a thinner Thestral with a curvier but still boney head, and their young foal. The male, nudging her to the female Thestral, urged her further away from the moving students. The female hid her little foal until the final moment, her wing pushed the little female into the open and relaxed arms of the Vampire.

"You have had a foal, and what a cute little one you are." The little foal nipped her forearm as she picked her up like she would a baby, cradling the creature. "How has the pack been doing? Have you been getting enough food over the summer?"

The female leaned in, licking the head of her foal. Her mate nodded, he looked at the trio of females. "Good. I worried the prey I gathered was not enough."

Alexandria stayed with the Thestral family for what seemed mere seconds while, in fact, almost an hour had passed.

He tilted his head sidewards toward the glowing castle that was Hogwarts, wanting his mate and young foal to go home and feed. They did as he wanted, he was a stubborn thing and it was easier just to live with it unless the foal decided to chase a bird once again. As he was stubborn and confident, he would not allow the Being that had helped over the last century to ride in the filthy carriages and offered his back and wings as a way of transport to the castle.

Alexandria bowed her head and accepted the offered alteration of transport, he knelt down and allowed her one. With one large push of his powerful wings, the Thestral flew towards the castle.

He dropped her off at the large front of the castle where two Dementors stood, guarding the entrance. She bowed her head once again in thanks, leaving him to find his family again. She made her own way to her family, which she found were still sleeping, the Spectre Bat slept between the pages of the book she had been reading.

She chuckled at the cluster of small creatures; the Spectre bat in the book pages, the Kneazle and Grim puppy tangled next to him, and indigo python slept.

An ebony sweater draped her frame, engulfing the crimson bodysuit underneath that was tucked into black jeans. It was paired with plain black boots. She tucked a loose hair behind her ears as she put her hair into a long braid, binding it with a single grey band. A black cloak was clasped on and the hood was pulled up. Alexandria checked her makeup, her dark neutral makeup was still in place and would stay so.

"You all best behave," She rubbed her lips together, then traced the lipstick again.

Alexandria sat down at her custom seat, Dumbledore's eyes bored into her head as she did not give him the satisfaction to look her in the eye. Her seat, between Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, was too close to Dumbledore for her liking. Minerva, with her greying brown hair in a tight bun and dressed in a deep emerald set of robes, sat between her and the buffoon, a sort of filter and protective shield.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" Dumbledore cleared his throat and Alexandria ignored him. She already knew what his speech would include, after all, she was informed by the Minister himself.

The cutlery and plates were golden, but the gold was plain and without character. She held a fork in a hand and dropped it instantly. Gold hinted with pure silver. Her aura, before a calm and soothing thing, bristled slightly.

"Mittens," Alexandria called out lightly, Mittens the House-Elf appeared beside her. She wore a little black dress with little gloves. "Get me pure gold cutlery and plate, please. These have some pure silver in them. They burn."

"Yes, 'Istress," Mittens said and waved her hands. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Mittens," Her plate and cutlery changed from the brass gold tones to a sharper gold. "Can you make sure my dinner doesn't mix up with anyone else's. It would be a disaster."

"Yes, of course 'Istress." The clear glass filled with crimson, Severus Snape glanced at it and then continued to speak to the Charms Professor. Mittens disappeared, a pop following her away.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said as he stood to greet the hall. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, let me introduce Mistress Biast, our teacher in the course, Defence Against Magical Creatures, mandatory for third years and above. Any words needed before class starts, Mistress?"

She stood up and crossed her arms after pulling the hood from her face. She smiled fiercely. "Yes but only a few, as always. For my lessons can be dangerous, I will not have fools in my lessons and so I can get you excluded from my lesson easily. Thank you."

"Let the feast begin!"

Most of the dishes, inedible to Alexandria, smelled like rotting caucus, dog bile and dragon dung. They were unpleasant to her nose but she simply blocked it out, taking a long draw of her crimson beverage.

The next hour seemed like an eternity.

She had to leave before something unfortunate happened. Her heeled boots clicked as she made her way to Madam Poppy Pomfrey and whispered her situation.

Alexandria walked the way she came, and then down the middle of the four tables. She caught the attention of most of the two middle tables, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She touched the gem on the clasp of her cloak, activating the charm, it grew longer to be touching the floor, if only it could stay still long enough, from its ankle-length before. Her hand drew out from under the darkness, facing the grand door, it opened and let both women pass through, closing again after.

"Let's get you to the Infirmary and out of sight," Poppy said. She had tried to grab Alexandria's arm but Alexandria ripped it out of her grip, her fangs bared and eyes tainted ruby. Poppy reeled backwards and the Vampire realised what she did, she stiffened her gaze forward and her whole body went tense.

"Sorry," Alexandria said. she didn't let her eyes waver from her destination. "I just need a blood packet and a blood-replenisher, I'll be fine."

The blood-replenisher was almost as bad as the dishes in the Grand Hall. She drained a blood packet and then drowned the blood-replenisher, revolting taste. She sighed and sat on the clean infirmary bed behind her. Alexandria rubbed her eyes.

"The worst bit, I know it's coming on but it's always too late." She pulled her tight braid out, the hair flowing free and loose, reaching her waist. "God, I always hate the crash."

"Why do you do such things to yourself?" Poppy asked and gave Alexandria pepper-up potion. She tilted it and looked at its content. Poppy's eyes narrowed and an eyebrow rose, asking if she would argue with her orders. She opened her mouth and gulped it down within a second.

Her once tired and groggy features were replaced by a relaxed one. "Thanks. God, I needed that last one."

"Answer my question," The Matron demanded. "Why do you do such things?"

"Because I have no choice," Alexandria stated. Her voice was low and emotionless. "I am not allowed human blood, and animal blood is utterly disgusting and makes my stomach turn. So does most human food."

"I'll order in some blood-flavoured lollipop from Hogsmeade for class," Alexandria nodded, it was a clever idea and surely it could help. "Are you doing alright now? Will you be fine till morning when classes start? The lollipops will be in by then."

"I'm fine, I am calm and my bloodlust is under control." Alexandria stood up and dusted her cloak off then put it on, she lifted the hood up. "I'll be going to my chambers now, see you tomorrow at breakfast, Madam. Have a pleasant sleep."

She went down staircases upon staircases to hide her way, caution was how she lived for so long. Most of the Slytherin students were walking down the very same way as she was, for her chambers were near the dungeons, just as they were long ago. She smiled at the startled students.

"When was she behind us?" A student whispered to another, they both turned and looked behind them.

"No clue, wasn't she the one who was talking with McGonagall?" The other replied back.

"Yes, I was," Alexandria was behind the small students and leaned forward, towering over them in her heels. "And I suggest you don't speak of things you don't know about. Anyway, you lot won't be having me till the third year. Good for me."

Her chambers had two floors, the ground floor and a loft bedroom over the fireplace. The ground floor held a large and old fireplace between two large bookcases, a leather chaise longue and a little table next to that. one wall was covered with a window that reached the ceiling of the loft bedroom, overlooking the lake and under the water.

If Alexandria was to stand on the very edge of the loft bedroom, without toppling over the non-existent railings, she would be able to get a clear view of the door. The bedroom loft held a king-size bed that sat on the floor, it faced the doorway and a large walk-in wardrobe that held all her needed belongings. A small staircase was connecting the loft to the ground floor, it was attached to the opposite wall and had a liquor cabinet under it.

"Is 'Istress settling in well?" Mittens' voice sounded from the chaise longue. "Is the room decent enough for 'Istress?"

"Yes, thank you, Mittens, for keeping my chambers clean for so long," She sat beside the grey House-Elf, passing the small creature a long piece of cloth, vibrant purple in colour. "You deserve to change the cloth you're wearing, make a nice and new outfit for yourself."

"Thank you! Thank You!" Mittens' eyes widened and she smiled. "'Istress is so kind. Mittens will make a nice, new outfit for herself, one that is fit for a servant of 'Istress"

Mittens popped away and left a small smile on Alexandria's lips. Mittens was a strange House-Elf, good but strange. She had been serving Alexandria for a few decades and still had her bubbly persona.

Alexandria yawned, her fangs nipping her upper lip and drew blood. She wanted a nap and hot water. Mittens, knowing her Mistress' habits, ordered another House-Elf to bring a steaming hot kettle and a hot water bottle. Alexandria crawled into bed after changing into new underwear and a loose, black tank top without anything underneath. she gazed into the waters of the Black Lake and drifted with the tides to sleep.

Mittens turned off the lights on the ground floor and placed an iced blood packet by the bed, her mistress would be starving in the morning. She left her to sleep soundly, covered in the thick black duvet and layers of furs.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few minutes for her mind to motivate her body to roll out of the small patch of warm heaven that was her bed and blankets. Alexandria couldn't stop groaning as all of her joints clinked and popped out and into place as she stretched. Her fangs nicked her upper lip as she yawned, healing within seconds.

Alexandria turned the shower on, the waterfall showerhead was amazing in waking her up, especially when Drog, the pesky Spectre Bat, decided to land on the lever, resulting in the water turning ice-cold. She jumped out quickly, grabbing him by a wing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She said, shaking him once. His mischievous grin made her shake him again. "You do realise I haven't eaten yet. Do you want to become Bats-a-burgers for me tonight? No? I suggest you don't try that again, I'm too tired for this bullshit. Can you bring me a Blood-Pop? They should be on the"

She turned the shower off, brushed her fangs clean and then threw open her closet. Alexandria huffed and groaned as she picked her outfit; a maroon blouse tucked into a pair of high-waisted leather trousers and black boots. She charmed her hair pin-straight, then applied a coat of lip balm to her luscious lips. Alexandria grinned when she saw the masterpiece in the mirror, then pulled on a long cloak.

Lunch began and Alexandria strolled into the Grand Hall. She walked between the two middle tables, heads turned as she stalked to her chair, hair swaying as she sat down and took a large sip from her goblet. Still animal blood.

"Good afternoon, Minerva," She said as the older Witch sat down. "Pleasant day so far?"

"Good afternoon, Alexandria. Yes, it has. I do hope you didn't just jinx it,"

"I didn't, don't worry. It seems like I have some of your fifth years first today," Alexandria said. "I believe the Weasley twins are among them. This lesson will be quite entertaining I would think. Hmm?"

Minerva nodded. "I believe it will be. Just keep them away from any too dangerous creatures without you present, we might be down a twin or so otherwise."

"I doubt that will happen, at least not today. I'll be introducing my pets for the first few lessons, then theory lessons with a practical here or there until I can trust each class," She smiled. "We'll need them in a few years."

Alexandria peeled the wrapper off of the Blood-Pop and tucked it into her mouth. She was in Hogwarts's open land, waiting for her class to make their way down to the grounds. She waited for several minutes before her mind told her something was happening.

She made her way through the grounds, almost flying with the speed of her walk, much faster than light to a Human's eyes. With large sweeps of gunmetal grey clouds and low wind, the day was glum and this affected the students in such a way that they held their head low, constantly.

She identified them by their red and blue crests, and the fact that the Weasley twins were there and argued with the Potion Master shrouded in black. They were angry, pointing this way, glaring. Each time Snape opened his mouth, it seemed to send them off in another argument.

"Excuse me," Alexandria said as she came closer. "What is this about? These students are supposed to be in class, my lesson at this moment."

"These students should be there but I found them walking to the grounds near the Quidditch stadium," Snape said, glancing at her and then glared at the students. "No student is to be out of the Castle without reason, Professor Biast."

"Their reason is that I have situated my lessons on the grounds near the Quidditch stadium." She stepped forward, pulling the hood down. "I suggest you leave these students, my students, in my care as I have to teach them. Now come, I do not want to waste time any more than we already have." She watched the students start walking towards the permitted area of learning, then turned to Snape. "And the title is Mistress Biast. I would not want to report, would it be discrimination or disrespect? I don't remember."

"And I would not want—" He paused and stepped closer, crossing his arms very slowly. "—to report a threat against a fellow Professor, now would I, Mistress Biast?"

"Is that a threat also, Potion Master?" She bared her teeth in a smile. "I would love to see how this would end, how else would we know who is stronger?"

He was surprised, he didn't think she would have figured it out so soon.

"Did you really think I would not see that daylight ring of yours? Or the food you refused to touch? Or Death's pale grip on your UnLife? I may be young by our standards, but I am not stupid or weak."

"We'll see, Beast Mistress," He bared his own fangs in a faint smirk.

Alexandria realised that they were longer than her own. Two pairs of pearly canines sat on his upper row and a single pair on the lower. Alexander only had her two pairs; one pair upper and a smaller lower pair herself. She only had the bottom pair because she had passed her second century.

One would only get the double upper pair past the fifth century and with immense power.

For fuck's sake.

She didn't react, she couldn't let him see that she understood and was rightfully frightened. "Well, we will have to see later. Unlike some, I have a lesson to teach."

She stormed off quickly but she could still hear his mocking chuckle from behind her.

Hagrid had asked her to help with his first lesson as a Professor at Hogwarts, the big oaf was a nervous wreck. Even if he didn't show it very well, he was extremely happy and excited to be able to teach students about the wonderful creatures that lived around them all year long.

"Get a move on!" He said as the class approached, most of them grumbled. "Got a great treat for yeh. Everyone here? Right, follow me. Mistress Biast is here to help me since she's got a handle on the creature we're gonna look at today."

He led everyone to empty paddocks around the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence!" He said. "Make sure yeh can see. firs' thing yeh'll want is open yer books."

"How?" Draco Malfoy said from the back of the group. "How do we open our books? They keep snapping at us!"

Alexandria chuckled at the sight. Everyone's copy of The Monster Book of Monsters was shut with something. Malfoy bound his shut with a length of rope. Others had belted their book shut; some had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid said, almost defeatedly.

"You cannot expect them to be able to open them, Hagrid," Alexandria said from the back, she took one of the books from the Slytherins. "See here, you stroke the spin and it opens without biting you. Simple only after you know. It is the first lesson, after all, Hagrid."

"How silly we've been!" Malfoy sneered. "Why didn't we guess! We should have stroked them!"

"I thought they were funny," Hagrid said under his breath.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving out books that try to rip our hands off!"

"Silence, Mr Malfoy," Alexandria turned to the boy, she glared lightly. "Not another rude word, please."

"Righ' then," Hagrid said. "So yeh've got yer books an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on . . ." He strode away into the forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Malfoy commented loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry Potter said from a few feet away.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you." He said, rubbing his head when Alexandria thunked him over the head with his book.

"I said. Not. Another. Rude. Word. Mr Malfoy," She said, looking at him with a disapproving gaze. "I expected more from someone of the Black Family Line."

"My father—"

"—will hear about this. Yes, yes. I know. I simply don't care."

"Oooooooh!"

Hagrid brought in Hippogriffs. They were creatures with bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, and the front legs, wings, and heads of giant eagles, with metal-coloured beaks and large amber eyes. Each of the beasts had a leather collar attached to a long chain. He let one of them off the chain.

The creature went through the middle of the group of students, making them part in fear of being trampled, and straight to Alexandria. She bowed and waited for the beast to bow. He did and both straightened, the creature came closer and Alexandria stroked his neck as he draped a wing across her left shoulder. Her back was against the shoulder and back of the Hippogriff.

The class looked in shock, even the most snobby Slytherins looked on in admiration.

"This isn't normal behaviour for these creatures, I have a certain aspect that they love and so trust me more than they would you or your professors,"

The lesson ended when Malfoy was injured because he had aggravated a Hippogriff. He got a stern lecture from Snape, Alexandria completely refused to go near Malfoy when he was injured. While Hagrid had to get Malfoy to Poppy, Alexandria taught the rest of the lesson and greatly warned them not to do what Malfoy did.

What a good lesson.

The last lesson of the day, she had the Third years. Slytherin and Gryffindor, it was to be an interesting lesson. She already had helped Hagrid with this same class for Care of Creatures.

"Alright students, let us begin," She said as she stopped in the area. The edge of the forbidden forest was several metres away, small and beady eyes looked towards them. "Don't mind them, they're just curious who you are. And Malfoy, do not aggravate the beasts again."

"Professor, behind you!"

She turned around, smiled and said, "What do we have here? Oh, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

A set of yellow eyes gleamed in a mass of ebony fur that bristled every which way. The creature was the size of a black bear. The snout was long with teeth that rivalled a direwolf lining the edges and a red tongue. The body was large, coarse black fur sat heavily on the shoulders and joints, causing it to look even bigger than it was. Paws larger than a human hand revealed claws a few inches long and ready to kill.

The creature growled and made the students gasp in great shock, they all hurried back several feet and scrambled into a tight group. They screamed as the creature opened its mouth, flashing fangs and drool dripped down each tooth. It took it's back leg up, looking like it would rush forward. The students stepped back several feet in fear but relaxed as the creature brought his paw his to ear and began to scratch it.

"This is Cain." Alexandria brought both hands up to his face and ruffled his cheeks together. "He's a Grim. He's the father of one of my Familiars, he usually stays in the forest but I asked him here and he kindly agreed. Grims are very territorial and very protective of their young, they will kill anyone or anything that threatens them."

"If they're protective about their pups, how did you gain one as a Familiar?" Hermione Granger asked.

"I helped Cain's mate give birth to her litter last year, one of the pups imprinted on me straight away. The little guy didn't want to leave my side," Alexandria began to ramble on about Grims and their behaviours. She spent the hour talking and eventually convinced some of the students to approach Cain with caution. Cain was amused with their fright and cautions, he believed it was unneeded. He trusted Alexandria to protect him and the students if needed.

Cain nudged her harshly.

The skin on her forearms felt warm as she stroked Cain's ear, tweaking it as his chest rumbled slightly. She watched her arms blister as the clouds dispersed, her face burned with heat as she watched the sky become clear and sunny. Alexandria quickly dismissed the class to their common rooms.

Behind the clouds was a clear sky with a beautiful, strong sun.

Her body hurt as she tried to get to the castle, her face burned immensely with the heat penetrating deep within her facial muscles and bone. Alexandria refused to scream, pushing her pain into moving faster and getting out of the sun. She used her speed to zoom past everyone, teacher and student alike, and went straight down to the dungeons.

The left side of her face was burned and looked like they scarred, leaving raised levels of discoloured skin. Part of her cheekbone and chin were charred, leaving a leathery feeling instead of soft skin. The layers of her forearms showed through the burnt skin. Alexandria sighed, she had third-degree burns and they would take a while to heal naturally. Especially with her diet.

Unless she got treatment, she would have to stay in the dark and shadow until everything healed. Even with a cloudy day, she wouldn't be able to stand the pain the burns caused. For the next few hours, Alexandria locked herself in her chambers and refused to leave. Even at dinner time, she refused to leave the confinements of her room.

Alexandria felt ashamed for her oversight. She could have prevented the whole thing if she had kept an eye on the sky. Now she had to sit with wet towels on her arms to diminish the pain.

"Your presence is requested at dinner, Mistress Biast," At exactly ten minutes past the start of dinner, Snape's voice echoed through her chamber doors along with a firm knock.

"I'm not hungry," She yelled, cuddling her Grim puppy in her lap on the bed.

"Don't be stupid," She could almost hear him rolling his eyes and she bared her teeth at the door. "Don't bare them at me unless you plan to use them."

"I'm not hungry, alright," Alexandria said and huffed lightly. "I'll ask a House-Elf later."

"No," He said firmly, his voice edged with his power that made her bristle. "Why are you refusing food?"

"I'm not, I just don't want to eat in the Great Hall,"

"Why would that be?"

She vamped over to the door, dropping the towels by the bed. Flinging the door open, she pointed to her face with a single finger, giving him a look. He was emotionless as he closed his eyes, slowly smiling and chuckling in amusement. His fangs poked out as he smiled, mirth lining his eyes. She made a sound of irritation and slammed the door in his face.

Alexandria went to stand by the window, watching the lake's inhabitants swim by.

"Open the door," He said and huffed when she didn't reply. "Beast Mistress, open the door and we may speak."

"We have nothing to speak of, Potion Master,"

"We do,"

She looked to the door, narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth again. Alexandria just watched the lake. She didn't want to argue with anyone, she didn't need his pity or his amusement of her injuries. She had enough of that from other people before, she didn't need it here.

"Mistress Biast, open your door,"

Silence.

He sighed greatly. "Alexandria Biast, I said open your door. Now!"

The command in his voice sent unpleasant shivers down her neck and back, making her jolt. The power forced her body to move to the door and open it. She pouted in anger and flashed her fangs again.

"Retract them," Again, she listened as he bared his own in threat and then retracted them too."Enough of your sulking. Your presence has been requested and I expect you there. Hogwarts doesn't need a hungry Vampire on their grounds, a Werewolf is enough. I do not want to hear the lies that you are not hungry."

"Fine, I am hungry," She admitted and crossed her arms, hissing as she grazed the burns. Her fangs dropped with her pain but she quickly pulled them up at his dark look. "Apologies, Professor. May I grab my robe before we depart?"

"Quickly,"

She grabbed a simple black robe and tossed it on, careful of her burned arms. Stroking the Grim behind the ear, she quickly followed Snape, staying two feet behind him. As soon as the doors opened to the Great Hall, they both vamped over to their seats silently.

Most of the students didn't seem like they noticed the sudden appearance of two professors. The other teachers gave them a suspicious glance but continued talking and eating. Minerva gave Alexandria a once over and quickly found the out of place burns on her face. She stared for a moment too long and Alexandria sent her a dark look, which resulted in her quickly displacing her gaze.

It took a few moments but Minerva gained her Gryffindor courage and asked, "What happened?"

"A simple oversight," She said and finished her goblet, it replenished itself and she finished that too. "I will be fine."

"I was surprised that you and Severus came in together,"

"Yes, well, I had planned to skip dinner due to the burns, I didn't want to frighten any of the younger students but he convinced me otherwise."

"Hmmm."

That little sound put Alexandria on edge but she ignored it.

She was still annoyed about being commanded. She hated it when someone did that, and it wasn't often when they did. It was surprising when Snape was able to, he must have been over five hundred years to do that, and very powerful. Alexandria was only classed as a seven on the power scale, and that in itself was remarkable and extremely rare for her age.

The rest of the evening dinner was quiet and she waited for Snape to leave the hall before she vamped to her chambers. There were certain rules of etiquette as a Vampire and Alexandria knew them all, her Maker made sure of that.

The bathtub was huge with grey marble and gold taps. It was a metre deep and it filled Magically with whatever the user wanted. Alexandria steeped herself in a milk bath, scented with freshly picked lavender flowers and rose petals. She had sprinkled pink salt into it. The purple, pink and red flowers covered most of the surface, some of them stuck themselves onto her skin.

Hopefully, this would speed the healing process up.

She had Mittens set plenty of candles around the rim of the tub, careful to leave an area free for her to place her head. Alexandria did this nightly for several nights, drinking extra pints of animal blood to sustain her healing. It didn't help much but it did more than if she allowed them to heal naturally. Her facial burn didn't want to heal, she realised this after a week.

Only after Poppy said that she didn't have the correct salves for healing Vampiric burns, Alexandria had to gather all of her courage and push down her pride.

She stood outside of Snape's office, contemplating if she actually would do this. Alexandria wanted these stupid burns healed and gone. She knocked on the door three times firmly, then dropped her hand.

"I was wondering when you would give in." Snape had a self-satisfied sneer on his lips.

"I've tried everything I had and nothing worked and this burn won't heal and I apologise," She said in a large breath.

"You apologise for what?"

"I apologise for my rather rude comments and my dismissal of your authority at our first proper introduction. I regret my words and my impolite gestures towards you in the last week," Alexandria refused to look him in the eye, completely knowing that he was going to be happy at bringing her down a peg or two. "Can you help me or not?"

He opened the door some more and gestured her in with his head. She bowed her head and walked in, promptly standing by the desk with her gaze to the floor. Alexandria needed to show him that she was apologetic with her actions, else he would be in his right to punish her.

Stupid Vampiric etiquette.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the **__**long **__**wait! Life has been hectic and Rebekah's story has been taking up most of my time. **_

_**Here's chapter 4, tell me what you think!**_

* * *

"Take your robe off and roll your sleeves up," Snape said, watching Alexandria carefully. "I need to see the damage."

She began to undo the cufflinks and placed them neatly on the table, peeling the sleeves carefully off of the burns and blisters. Alexandria held both arms out as Snape took one and gently scraped a nail against the skin. She snatched the arm back but gave it back when he gave her a dark look. "Sorry."

"How much has this healed since last week?"

"Not much, it's healing at a Human pace, I believe,"

"And that one?" He gestured to her cheek and chin before grasping the side of her face to inspect it better. Snape turned her head to get a better view of the burns and Alexandria allowed it, but she wanted to smack his hands off of her chin.

"It refuses to heal," Alexandria muttered, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Direct sunlight does that," He dropped his hand before walking to a cabinet and taking a key to unlock it. "You'll need to apply this but once and the burns will heal. Have you been drinking more?"

"Yes, I've almost double the amount because I thought it would help the process," She said before dropping her voice. "Didn't help at all."

"Animal blood?"

She grimaced, "Yes."

"That's why."

"I know,"

"Ministry regulations?"

"I haven't found a way around it," She crossed her arms loosely under her chest.

"Of course you haven't, coconut water is a good substitute for when the hunger gets too much," Snape said and stood before her with the salve in hand. He went to pass it but tugged it back when she went to grab it, his eyes daring her to snatch it.

"Thank you, sir," Alexandria said and then snatched the salve when it was close enough. "What's in it?"

When he didn't answer, she just rolled her eyes and vamped back to her room to apply the salve. It was cold and yet brought her to tears as the skin knitted itself back together with a sizzle. She hissed but waited a few minutes as the pain stopped to wipe the cream off of her face and arms.

It felt so good to be able to move her jaw without wincing.

She flicked through her planner as the class came into the classroom. "Wands away, people. There's no use for them in here."

They grumbled about how the lesson was going to be boring then. They piled into their seat as she flicked the pages until she got to the right page.

"If you think Snape is bad, I'm worse. Sit your asses down and we can begin." She sat crossed legged on her desk, her leather trousers groaned a little but made no other noise. "Are there any questions you want to ask me before we begin? Somewhat personal questions are allowed. You, Brown."

"Are you really a Vampire?"

Alexandria smiled, her teeth proudly on display and the class almost gasped. "Yep. Don't worry, I've been on an all-animal diet by request of your Ministry."

"What do you mean by 'your Ministry'? Do they not govern Vampires?"

"No, we've got our own government but it cooperates with the Ministry." The sun had started to lower but it reflected off of one of the windows outside, causing a sunbeam to go through the room. With the flick of her wrist, the shutters snapped closed with an echo. "Any more questions? Granger."

Her eyebrows were furrowed as her eyes flickered across Alexandria's body. "May I ask if you have a wand? I haven't seen you use it yet, or seen it at all."

"You may, Miss Granger," Alexandria jumped off of the table, silently landing before she walked to the wall. "I don't have a wand. You see—" She began to walk up the wall, almost like her sense of gravity completely shifted so the wall was the floor. Even her hair followed the new gravity laws. "My body is my Magic. Sure, I was born with Magic but I didn't attend school. Durmstrang doesn't allow Muggleborns and my parents did not allow me to move to France. I was turned when I was nineteen. I came to Britain to visit a friend and never came back home."

"How did you learn Magic without a wand?"

She chuckled. "Do you really think that the wand is the core of your Magic? No! The Magic is already in you. Instead of a wand, I use my body and movement to propel my will into the world. I've had plenty of time to master Magic. It really is endless when you have all the time in the world, but you all don't.

"So, Selkies. What do you know?"

Her lesson was filled with discussions.

"I've already caught three Huffplepuffs in the kitchen along with seven Gryffindors. Two Slytherins in the Room of Requirement, and Lovegood was walking without her shoes again. Stupid girl!" Alexandria complained to Duke, the puppy Grim which refused to leave her side at night.

She had begun patrolling the halls after her lesson finished, she never gave out much homework and so only had very few exams for the older years to grade.

The patrolling prefects completely ignored her as she passed, they already knew that she was much more dangerous and agitated at night.

Alexandria couldn't make fun of Luna Lovegood for walking without her shoes, at the moment, Alexandria had pulled off her shoes and just carried them. She missed the feeling of cold stone against her skin. It was impenetrable and nothing she stepped on would injure her. It was a freedom she liked to indulge in, another was moonlight.

It felt good to be under the moonlight again. She missed it this week. It didn't feel like anything to Humans but to the undead, it was like a cold sunbeam, chilling and icy. Comforting.

It made her feel as alive as she could feel, which wasn't much.

Being young forever had its perks, that was for sure, but watching all of your loved ones die? That was just one of the cons. Never seeing a wrinkle grace your face, your hair would never dull, your body would be in its best condition to entice prey. There were so many perks that Alexandria could forget the little cons that made her UnLife so boring.

Alexandria was the perfect woman, her Maker used to say. She was forever young, forever beautiful, but she outgrew the vanity she felt long ago. Alexandria just lived, or as much as she could live.

She remembered the late Victorian nights where she lured in men and women alike, feasting on them without remorse before dumping their bodies. It had been a few years since she had killed someone by draining them. The Vampire Council mostly frowned on it, saying that the mess afterwards was always annoying to fix.

The Vampire Council was the small group of the oldest and wisest Vampires in Europe. As the name suggested, they counselled all of the Vampires in Europe and made sure that the Wizarding world didn't kill them, and made sure that the Muggle world didn't find out about them being real.

She was already on bad terms with them, well her Maker had been and thus it transferred to her in his True Death. She hadn't even seen her Maker for almost three decades and suddenly they wanted her to testify against him, fully knowing that she couldn't do it unless she was completely released from his thrall. It had been right when Gellert Grindelwald had been permanently captured along with his people, one of whom was her Maker.

It just made her UnLife much more difficult.

The Council had almost forced her to take a position at Hogwarts. It was totally unfair to make her stay with children, children and teens of all things. The older teens weren't as bad as the younger ones, but she hated them all. Even if she was only a few years older than the seventh years, she had the last two hundred years to mature and grow into herself.

"Shouldn't you be hunting some poor sod?"

Alexandria sat with her legs dangling down the Astronomy Tower walls, if she shifted badly, she would topple over and hit the ground. "Shouldn't I be asking you where your bone is, wolfy boy?"

Remus lifted his lip in a silent snarl. She smirked, running a tongue against her upper fang. She didn't even need to look back to know who it was, her instincts already told her.

Vampires and Werewolves were the natural enemies of each other. The wolf bite was fatal to a Vampire if done on the full moon, and the Vampire bite was a long and infuriating death sentence for a Werewolf any time of the month. The older the Vampire, the more painful and drawn out it was.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Alexandria rolled her eyes, sighing an unneeded breath. "You wouldn't bother me unless it was for a good reason."

"Why are you at Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore asked me to watch out for Harry Potter. The boy is danger prone and Dumbledore thinks he has this stupid ability to defeat Voldemort completely," She stared off into the distance, watching the very far away town flicker to sleep. "I've hidden for the last two years, as a Defense assistant so I know all about what Voldemort has done to disrupt the peace these couple of years."

"Why would he ask you?"

"Because I can't die if I'm already dead, or undead really. The killing curse feels like I am alive again, the Crutiatius curse is like water being poured over me, the Imperius curse just doesn't work."

"You're not loyal to the Light."

"Nor am I loyal to the Dark," She turned to look at him. "I'm loyal to Death himself alone. I do as he asks and I try not to question his orders."

Remus Lupin was very confused by her words and before he could ask what she meant by that, she had dropped off of the tower and gracefully landed on the stone below.


End file.
